The relevant art is replete with tree stands of various descriptions. Many of the stands employ a flexible belt or chain that is used to secure a seat to a tree. Others use a rigid frame which encircles a tree and engages the tree by virtue of the weight of the stand or through the use of spikes or blades which penetrate the bark of the tree and ostensibly hold the stand in position. All of the rigid tree stands currently on the market share a common drawback. The stands are not adjustable to provide a level and stable platform for the hunter. Consequently, the hunter is forced to remain in an uncomfortable position which has substantial potential for causing him to unexpectedly loose his balance and fall from the stand. Countless hunters are injured each year by falling out of tree stands. In my copending Pat. application Ser. No. 07/487,384, I provided one way to level the stand by moving the base of the platform closest to the tree. Although the stands, built in accordance with the teaching of my copending application, are vastly superior to those stands which have no leveling feature, there remains a need for a stand which can be easily leveled in the tree and which is collapsible for easy transport to the site of the tree.